


Take to the Sky

by Kaetlynn



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Facial Shaving, Finn and Poe like to read, Gen, Non-Linear Narrative, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Romance, Platonic Soulmates, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Rey likes to cook, Shaving, Space OT3, Yavin 4, but only slightly - Freeform, is that a thing because I want it to be a thing, mainly doing domestic stuff, maybe romantic OT3 is a better descriptor?, platonic ot3, pretty mild depiction of PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5998483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaetlynn/pseuds/Kaetlynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe, Rey, and Finn travel to Yavin 4 for R & R, discovery, and domesticity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Author's Note: I have never attempted to write Star Wars fic, but now I am complete Star Wars trash thanks to The Force Awakens. A huge thank you to John Boyega, Daisy Ridley, and Oscar Isaac for ruining my life. Anyway, I obviously don't own anything related to Disney or Lucasfilm. I just needed to get this story out of my system. I am a big fan of my favorite characters just doing everyday, domestic stuff. I couldn't stop imagining these three space peoples doing super lame domestic, mundane stuff. I'll update tags/rating as I go if need be.

 

 

Prologue

 

 

Three weeks, 5 days, 2 hours and 27 minutes.

According to the medidroid, that was how long Finn had been in a coma. Almost an entire month. The time that had passed had blurred together so much to Poe, that he hadn’t been keeping track. If it wasn’t for the medidroid, he wouldn’t have known how long it had actually been since Finn had last been conscious.

Poe had kept busy, at least, there had been plenty to do after the destruction of Starkiller Base. The First Order had been retaliating with a vengeance, and the celebratory return to the base on D’Qar had been short-lived, if not completely non-existent. The victory was tinged with bitter defeat. The death of Han Solo had thrown the Resistance for a loop; the General, despite the brave face she wore in public, had become withdrawn in her grief. The other pilots were just as busy and preoccupied as Poe, so his options for a friendly face to talk to were decidedly limited at the moment. BB-8 was unquestionably loyal, and Poe leaned heavily on it, but still. Droid. Each monotonous, lonely day passed like the last one. Frankly, it had exhausted Poe.

So, every day, after test runs, escort flights, or scrambles, Poe collapsed in the same hard plastic chair next to Finn’s bed.

Sometimes Poe talked to Finn. Sometimes he sat quietly, reading a datapad he had brought with him.

Sometimes he gently took Finn’s hand in his own, squeezing it before planting a light kiss to his fingers.

Sometimes he fell asleep and dreamed he was home, back on Yavin 4. Sometimes he fell asleep and woke up in a sweat, narrowly breaking free from a nightmare.

Sometimes he would laugh as he told Finn something stupid that Snap and Jess had done that day. Sometimes he buried his head in his hands, choked back tears, and begged Finn to wake up.

Poe had begun to wonder if Finn would actually wake up.

When Rey finally returned, successfully, with Luke Skywalker on board, Poe had run to the hangar bay. Ground control had informed him that the Millennium Falcon was cleared for landing, and he wanted to be the first person Rey saw when she set foot on D'Qar again. He was more than eager to see Rey again. He hadn’t gotten to know her well, but he knew how much she meant to Finn. It couldn’t hurt if she went to visit Finn, spoke to him a little bit and held his hand. Doctor Kalonia had told Poe over and over that coma patients could hear what was going on around them. The thought had even crossed his mind that the presence of another friend, someone who was also strong with the Force, might aid in Finn's recovery. Poe wasn't a doctor, and he didn't know much about the Force. He was just running out of hope, and his mind frantically clung to any chance of Finn waking up.

As Poe had hoped, Rey was the first one to disembark the Falcon. She immediately locked eyes with Poe and ran towards him, enveloping him in a tight hug. Poe pulled her close and pressed his lips softly into her hair.

Rey spoke first. “He’s not awake, is he?” Her voice was muffled by Poe’s layered civvies. She looked up to see his lips press together and shake his head.

“Not yet.” Poe swallowed hard. “Would you like to visit him? Doctor Kalonia says it’s good for him to have visitors, that he knows when his friends are there...” Poe’s voice cracked and trailed off.

“Of course I do. I just need to take Master Luke to General Organa first."

Rey reluctantly let go of Poe. He was warm and solid, and inviting in a way that she had felt also with Finn. It was a feeling she never knew she was missing, all those solitary years on Jakku. Now that she had experienced it, companionship, she felt its absence even more keenly. Rey recognized that absence in Poe.

Later, In the quiet dimness of the medbay, Rey got a good long look at Poe. He had changed profoundly in the past month. It wasn't that he had aged, exactly, but he looked haggard in a way that she would never have guessed he could look. It didn’t look like he had shaved even once. His beard, thick and full, had grown in peppered with grey. His hair was a mass of wild curls, silvery patches at his temples and crown. His eyes were the same deep brown, but tired and heavy with sadness. Rey felt an overwhelming sense of defeat emanating from Poe, despite the easygoing façade he always wore. The false bravado didn't fool her. He hadn't quite given up, but he was dangerously close to it.

"Your hair is different." Rey sipped at her tea, purposefully looking anywhere but Poe's eyes.

"Nope, same hair. Promise. Just more of it." Poe smiled, but not deeply enough to crinkle his eyes at the corners.

"Finn's looks the same, though."

"Nurses cut his hair last week. Gave him a shave a few times too, I think someone did yesterday morning at least." Poe fidgeted. "I'm glad you're back. Maybe he's been waiting for you."

Rey stood up and smoothed an extra blanket around Finn's still body. "It's getting late. Aren't you tired?" She noticed the empty cot adjacent to Finn's bed and realization swept over her. Poe slept here, when he wasn't deployed. He slept at Finn's side in case he woke up. "Poe, when was the last time you slept in your quarters?"

Poe was silent, thinking for a moment. He looked like he was choosing his words carefully. "Before you left. Before the attack on Starkiller Base." He licked his lips. "I tried. I could never make it through the night in my cabin after Finn got hurt. If he woke up and didn't know where he was, well..." Poe swallowed thickly. "I wouldn't want him to wake up confused, without a familiar face. You know?"

Rey smiled sadly. "I know. His body's still healing. When he's ready, he'll wake up. Not before, just at the right time. You'll be there. You're a good friend, Poe." She tossed Poe another blanket. "Try to get some sleep anyway, please? I'm going to stay here tonight too, I'll wake you up if anything changes. Okay?"

"Okay." Poe smiled again, this time more compelling, and moved to stretch out on the cot. He wrapped the blanket around him. "I might be able to sleep knowing there's another face here Finn'll recognize if he wakes up." The cot is small, even for Poe's body, and he dangles his feet off the edge.

The room is quiet again, save for the gentle humming and whirring of medical equipment. BB-8 had already powered down and was in stasis next to Poe's cot. Rey sat in the chair Poe had recently vacated, spindly legs pulled up underneath her. Finn's Force signature was weak, but it was definitely there. He could wake up right now, or he could wake up in several weeks. It was possible that he would never wake up at all. At least he wasn't in pain right now. The silence punctuated by the medical white noise carried Rey into the morning light.


	2. Hang on to Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn wakes up, and the pilots show Rey how to party. Jess is a master of sass. Poe and Snap are hipsters who brew their own beer. That's about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated tags for alcohol/drinking. A big thank you to everyone who read/left kudos! Edited by only myself. Feel free to yell at me in the comments if you would like :D
> 
> Everyone takes a trip to Yavin 4 in the upcoming chapter. Luke will also return.

_0600 hours, Galactic Standard Time_

 

The clatter of raindrops against the roof woke Rey from an uncomfortable sleep. She had fallen asleep in that terrible hard plastic chair next to Finn’s bedside. Now that she was awake, Rey wished she had slept on the floor instead.

Hours ago, Poe had curled up on the cot next to Finn’s bed and pretended to fall asleep within minutes. Rey knew better. Every so often, he would turn over, and Rey caught a glimpse of Poe’s open, heavy lidded eyes in the shadows. No wonder he looked so drained. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Poe’s breathing evened out. Rey sensed peace in his Force-signature, although she was still new at reading different people’s signatures. She closed her eyes and cleared her mind of everything except safety and calm and hoped that she could radiate enough energy to let Poe have a restorative sleep and to help Finn heal. Her lips curved upwards in a smile. Today could be the day that Finn wakes up.

 

* * *

 

 

As it happened, Finn didn’t wake up that day. Or the next day. Or the day after that, either. The nurses and medidroids were beginning to be less optimistic sounding in their updates to Rey and Poe, although Doctor Kalonia was still hopeful.

“Sometimes the mind and the spirit needs to heal just as much as the body. Sometimes more. There is no activity to suggest that Finn won’t wake up. Quite the opposite. It is only a matter of when he will wake up. The bacta and the medicines have done their work. Now it seems Finn’s mind is healing. Meanwhile, I need you both to look after your own health. You don’t need to be convalescing when Finn does wake up.”

 

* * *

 

 

The seventh day after Rey returned to D’Qar, Finn woke up.

Rey knew Finn was awake even before the medidroids and doctors had time to inform her. It was the middle of the night, and she woke up drenched in sweat, gasping for breath. Finn. Finn was awake. She had to go to him. Now. She hopped out of bed, barely remembering to slip on shoes before running across the base to Finn.

By the time Rey made it to the med bay, there were medidroids hovering around Finn’s bed, and Doctor Kalonia was perched on the chair in the corner, data pad in hand. “I had a feeling you might show up.” She nodded in Finn’s direction. “He just woke up. He asked for you.” Rey nearly tripped over her feet in her haste to reach Finn’s side. A wide grin spread across her face.

“Finn. You’re awake. You’re okay.”

Finn was sitting upright, shirtless but still wrapped in bandages. He stared at Rey for a long few seconds before whispering, “Rey. I….I thought you were dead.”

Rey choked, “You thought I was dead? I’ve been to find Luke Skywalker and back, and you still hadn’t woken up. I’ve been so worried about you. Poe as well.”

Finn’s looked away. “Poe. Why didn’t he come with you?” Rey sensed fear, sadness from Finn. She knew he was thinking that Poe somehow didn’t want to see him, when the complete opposite was true. “No, no, no, Finn. I sensed you wake up, um…through the Force?” She fumbled for words. “I’m still learning. No one came to tell me you woke up, I felt it. I was going to wake Poe up, but…” _But Poe’s had an absolute hell of a couple weeks, and he finally slept in his own bed after he’s stayed in your hospital room for the entire time you were out. I didn’t have the heart to wake him._

“…He was sleeping, fairly deeply, from what I could sense. I thought I’d let one of the nurses get him in the morning. Is that okay?” Finn nodded weakly, not completely convinced. Rey tried again.

“You know, he barely left your side. When he wasn’t working, he was here with you. See that cot over there?” Rey motioned to the uncomfortable looking fold-away cot in the corner. “Poe slept there. Well, he stayed there. I don’t know how much sleeping he did. He’s going to be so happy you’re back.” She grabbed Finn’s hand. “In fact, he’ll probably be angry that I didn’t come and wake him up right away when you woke up. He needs the sleep, though.” She squeezed his hand.

"I'm so glad you're here, my friend."

 

* * *

 

 

Poe woke up with a bantha sized headache pulsating behind his eyes. For weeks he had been sleeping poorly, and now with more than two or three hours of sleep, his body hadn’t known what to do. It was already daylight, and with the level of activity outside on the base, it had to be later than he usually rose. He glanced at the bedside table, alarm clock unset. He groaned and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He rubbed at his eyes, winced at how tired they still were. He had probably missed breakfast. At this hour, the only thing left in the mess hall was bitter, stale coffee. He would pass on that one today.

He pulled a cream tunic over his pants and laced up his boots. Poe opened the door to leave his quarters and saw Snap standing in front of him, face red and sweaty. He forced a grin. “Hiya, pal. Did you think I wasn’t getting up today or something? I forgot my alarm, and today was my day off, so I thought…” Snap cut Poe off, hands gesturing wildly. What are you doing? You need to get to the med bay, right now.”

Poe’s heart nearly stopped. “The med bay, is it Finn? Is he okay?”

“Just get there. Don’t ask me any questions. I don’t know. Doctor Kalonia told me to find you. She didn’t tell me anything else.”

Painful realization flooded over Poe. Since Rey had returned, she had somehow become a part of his morning routine. She would wake him up with breakfast, and came to find him if he had fallen asleep in his x-wing, or fallen asleep in the med bay. She had been suggesting that he try to sleep in his own bedroom again, and he finally did just that. Poe slept in his own bed, for the first time since the destruction of Starkiller and Finn’s return to base on a stretcher.

Rey hadn’t come to wake him up this morning.

She hadn’t come with coffee and fruit, and now Snap was at his door, frantic, telling him to get to the med bay. He had a bad feeling about this.

Poe gave Snap a silent, pained look, then took off in a sprint down the hall. He tore down the stairwell and through the common areas, nearly knocking over some new recruits in the process. The sliding doors opened to the outside, and Poe ran as fast as he could across the base to the medical building.

When he finally made it to the med bay, the silence inside the doors contrasted sharply to the sound of his harsh breathing. His heart was nearly beating out of his chest. Poe felt like his fear and dread had become almost a tangible thing he had carried with him on his run across the base. It was so heavy.

Poe tried to slow his breathing down and regain some level of control. He turned the corner slowly to the wing Finn’s room was located, steps tentative and slow. He didn’t know what was waiting for him in that room. What if Finn was already gone, and he hadn’t been there? What if, gods, what if no one was there? Poe took a deep breath and steeled himself against whatever likely bad news was awaiting him. He stepped into Finn’s room, and….

…was greeted by a smiling Rey and Finn, FINN, sitting up in bed. They were both laughing, cares momentarily stripped away. They turned to the doorway when they heard Poe’s footsteps.

There was silence, followed by a hoarse, weak, “Buddy. You’re awake.” Poe chewed his lips, already chapped and ragged from weeks of nervousness.

“Poe. Poe Dameron.” Finn locked eyes with Poe, and Poe lost what tenuous control he had managed to regain. He stumbled to the bed and collapsed on the only free space on the bed. He grasped for Finn’s free hand and buried his face in Finn’s chest, eyes squeezed shut tightly, and sniffled steadily. He could feel Finn’s hand work itself free from his own, and after a beat, those fingers began to twist carefully through his hair, scratching at his scalp. Finally Poe looked up at Finn, eyes painfully red and watery, and offered a weak grin. “I missed you, buddy. I was sick over you. Completely sick. Ask anyone.”

Finn and Rey traded glances. “Oh, I get it. I see Rey’s already told you.”

“She said you stayed here with me. You slept over there.” Finn nodded in the direction of the empty cot in the corner. “I was out for a while, wasn’t I?”

Poe closed his eyes. “It seemed like forever, buddy.”

 

* * *

 

 

Never let it be said that the Resistance didn’t know how to celebrate. A flood of pilots and techs had filtered through Finn’s room that morning, bearing well wishes and so many fragrant flowers that grew wild on D’Qar, the room was transformed from a drab med bay room to a garden. Rey seemed to appreciate the flowers as much, if not more than Finn. She kept delicately pressing fingertips to the leaves and inhaling the sweet scents.

“I know you just woke up, and you’re tired. But I talked to Doc Kalonia, and she said you were cleared to get up and move around sometime tomorrow. If you want to, that is.” Poe fidgeted. “Snap and Jess are getting a party together for you. I told them you might not feel up to it, but…”

“A party?” Finn looked confused.

“Yeah, sometimes we have roof parties. Over on top of the main hangar. There’s a bricked-in fire pit, and it’s just perfect. We’re probably going to cook out, and there’ll be drinks too.” Poe backtracked. “But you probably shouldn’t have any since you’re still on meds.”

A sweet smile spread over Finn’s face. “No one ever threw me a party before.”

Rey replaced a flower she had been examining back to its spot on the bedside table. “I’ve never been to a party before.”

Poe grinned. “You’re going to have a hell of a good time, then. Just don’t let Pava talk you into drinking something called a Fuel Injector. If she tries to get you to drink one, just tell her to fuck off.”

“What’s a…”

“Remember. Just fuck right off.”

 

* * *

 

 

The horizon was orange-red at dusk, and the stars were already visible. Finn, though the party was for him, looked painfully out of place somehow. He hovered around the fire pit, nibbling on a plate of fruits and spicy meats that Poe brought him with a smile.

Half of the other pilots who were there hadn’t even changed after evening practice runs, and were still clad in their flight gear. Poe was still wearing his orange flight suit, unzipped to the utility belt. He tied the empty arms around his waist, as was his habit after climbing out of his x-wing, or doing maintenance work. The white shirt he wore underneath the suit was smudged with engine grease and soaked through with sweat. Poe’s nipples were tiny and brown through the shirt. Rey also noticed, for the first time, the small pudge to Poe’s stomach. It was virtually unnoticeable under normal clothes, but poked out just a bit under the thin cotton, a swell at the top of the band. She smiled to herself. He looked up and caught Rey’s glance, raising his pint, “You want a beer? It’s a home brew, kind of a hobby Snap and I have. We call this one Rogue Ale.”

The pint glass was almost empty, and the frothy remnants of the beer dripped slowly down the sides of the glass. Poe tipped it back and drank the rest down with a satisfied swallow. A tiny bit of foam clung to his upper lip. His tongue slipped out and licked the foam away, grinning all the while.

He just made the beer look so goddamned delicious. It wasn’t like Rey could say no to when he made it look that good. “Sure. I’ll try it. Thanks.” Rey smiled and took the glass Poe held out. She sniffed the amber liquid before bringing it to her lips. First, a sip. Then, a long drink that drained nearly half the glass.

Better than she thought. But not as good as Poe made it look. She wiped her lips with the back of her hand, and burped loudly; quickly covering her mouth with her hands, eyes widening, cheeks reddening. She had not meant to do that. Stars, how embarrassing. In front of everybody.

Poe just threw his head back and laughed. “In some star systems that’s the highest compliment. It means you enjoyed the hell out of whatever it was you just consumed.” He winked at Rey and filled her glass back up at the tap. “Take it easy after this one, though. Okay?” Poe filled his own glass up and pulled himself up on the stone wall, legs dangling above the concrete. He waved as Jessika and Snap made their way over to their corner of the patio. “Shots, Commander Dameron?” Jessika giggled, an actual giggle. Snap held up a bottle of Corellian whiskey and gave them a thumbs up. If nothing else, this would be interesting, Rey thought.

 

* * *

 

 

“Did you hear the filthy language that just came out of that mouth, Poe Dameron?” Jess feigned shock, while measuring out shots of a clear liquor. “You’d think Rey’s been hanging out with pilots or something, with that kind of language.” Everyone laughed.

“Well, that’s what Poe told me to say if you tried to get me to drink something called a Fuel Injector.” Rey laughed and sipped at her ale. “What is it, anyway?”

“Trust me, Rey, you don’t want to know. Don’t listen to Jess, whatever she says.”

Jess held up her hand. “Hey now, Rey wants to know what is in the traditional drink of pilots, drunk in celebration upon a victorious return from glorious battle.”

Snap snorted. “You are so full of shit, Pava.”

“You know it, Snap. Here.” Jess held out another bottle of liquor and motioned to a tray of pint glasses. “Start pouring the beer. I’ll finish the shots and explain to our young padawan here what a Fuel Injector is.” Jess began pouring from the bottle in her hand into the half-full shot glasses. The liquid turned into a bright blue, almost glowing hue. “This is Coruscant blue rum. It’s 151 proof, which means a lot of things. Mainly, it can be set on fire, and it fucks you up if you’re not careful. It gets poured over white rum, then it looks like this.” She held up the shot glass. “You drop it into this ale. Then drink it as fast as you can. The trick is to drink it before it explodes.”

Poe covered his face with his hands. “I can’t believe this is happening right now.”

Rey looked horrified, and a little tipsy. “Explodes? Well, that sounds absolutely awful. Why would you want to drink something that could explode?”

“Well, it doesn’t exactly explode, it just kind of foams up and goes everywhere. But if you don’t drink it quickly, then it does start to taste really bad, I would say don’t sip it like you’re sipping your beer there.”

Jess held up a shot and the half full pint glass. “Like this. Watch.” She dropped the shot into the glass and chugged, glass empty in seconds. “See? It’s not bad.”

 

* * *

 

 

The real surprise of the night was that Rey could put down not one, but multiple Fuel Injectors. Jess high fived her, and blew a raspberry at Poe. All in jest, of course. As the night had progressed, people had started to either leave for their cabins, or lounge around drunkenly on the deck furniture. Poe was seated against a wall, with Finn sitting on a cushion next to him, braiding Rey’s hair while she lay on her stomach between the two of them. Snap and Jess sat cross legged in front of the group, and everyone except Finn were nursing warm beers.

“I don’t know about the beard, though. I don’t think it’s quite the aesthetic the Resistance wants for their recruitment posters. The nose, though. Perfect. Royal, even. Get rid of the beard, but keep the nose. The Resistance would have so many volunteers, they’d have to start turning ‘em down.” Snap held up his fingers in a mock photographic view.

“I don’t know, Snap, I like the beard. Look right here.” Jessika reached out and dragged her fingers across a greying patch of scruff on Poe’s chin. “Salt and pepper is hot. I think that would definitely awaken some feelings of justice and righteousness in potential recruits.” She tousled his messy curls and poked his middle. Poe playfully swatted her hand away.

Finn had been strangely quiet the whole night, but never farther than arms length away from Rey or Finn. Poe turned around, a ready quip for Finn on his face that disappeared when he saw Finn had fallen asleep on the cushion. He motioned to Rey, who produced a soft blanket that she wrapped around his sleeping form.

He wouldn't mind it if this party went on for an eternity.


	3. Oh! You Pretty Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Space Trio takes a trip. Our favorite Jedi/Flyboy makes an appearance, mostly to convince Rey that the trip is a Good Idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I had planned to post an update a while ago. Before multiple seasons passed me by, I promise. I had so many drafts on my laptop of possible updates to this story. I have one of my favorite tropes (kinks? I think it's more of a kink) in this chapter. I call this chapter, The One Where I Humbly Put Forth My Attempt At Shaving Fic. The world needs more shaving fic, especially in TFA fic, right? Right. Anyway, I had a draft of this scene where Leia is the one who gives Poe a shave. I thought it just didn't work the way I wrote it, although I think that in someone else's hands, this would be an awesome idea. *wink wink* Someone else write the thing! Ahem. Here's Chapter 3, feel free to yell at me in the comments if you wanna.

“What do you mean, you’re grounding me?” Poe’s voice sounded high pitched to his own ears, and he inwardly cringed at how pathetic he sounded.

“Exactly what it sounds like. You’re taking a leave of absence. Starting now. You’re officially off Black Squadron until I sign your paperwork to let you come back.” Leia sat back in her chair, eyes softening. “Don’t look at me like that. You know this is for your own good.”

Poe swallowed around the sudden thickness in his throat. For his own good, sure. “You’re saying you don’t need me, then.”

“Dammit, Poe. You know that’s not true. Of course I need you. That’s why I’m putting you on leave.”

“Doctor Kalonia said all my tests and blood work came back fine after my last regular checkup, that I was cleared for return to active duty. I have to get back to my squad…”

Leia slammed her fist down on the desk. “You goddamn flyboys, you’re all the same. So cocky. You think you’re invincible.” She pulled out a bottle of Corellian whiskey out of the desk. She produced two heavy tumblers from the same drawer, and poured out several fingers of the spirit in each. “You bleed just like everyone else. Die just as easy.” She shoved the glass across the desk to Poe. “You’re my family, too, Poe. I can’t lose you too. Not after everything. Try to understand. You’re not permanently grounded. It's just for a little while. A few weeks at most. Let everything settle down.” She drained her glass, and refilled it deftly. “You should go see your father. It’s been a while since you’ve seen him, hasn’t it?”

Poe tipped his glass back, the liquor a welcome burn down the back of his throat. It had been years, actually, since he had been back home. He had sent letters and holos, and Kes had too, but somewhere along the way he had lost touch in a way that ate at him whenever he thought about it. The guilt of that realization ate at his insides with a dull ache.

“A few years, yeah.”

“Take a break, Poe. You’ve earned it several times over.” Leia poured out another drink in Poe’s glass. “If they agree, I would like Rey and Finn to go with you. I think they could use the vacation time too, and a change of scenery and pace couldn’t be a bad idea. Especially for Finn.”

Poe exhaled, weeks of exhaustion apparent in his weary expression. “This is the part where I agree, but it wasn’t like I really ever had a choice, right?”

“If you have to think about it that way, yes. If you refused, I would make it a direct order. But I know you won’t make me go that far, Dameron.”

There wasn’t really any talking his way out of this one; Leia had addressed him as “Dameron” when not even minutes earlier she was using his first name. She knew Poe would do anything for her, and it was never more apparent than in the way Poe knocked back his second drink and offered a thin smile.

“When do we leave?”

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Work on training where? With who?” Rey’s incredulous voice filled the tiny room. It was no bigger than a janitor’s closet. In fact, Rey thought it actually had been a janitor’s closet, up until very recently. She had set up living quarters and a cot here after her return to D’Qar. The AT-AT was bigger, even if it was full of sand and wildly differed between temperature extremes. Still, the thought of leaving, _again,_ didn’t sit well with her. Especially since she was just getting used to D'Qar and all the people on the Resistance base.

“Yavin 4. It’s a small moon in the Outer Rim Territories.” Luke Skywalker pulled a chair out of the corner and sat on it backwards, crossing his arms on the back of the chair. His beard made it difficult to distinguish his expression, something Rey still hadn’t gotten used to, even with the Force at her disposal.

“Why in the farthest reaches of the galaxy would I want to go to the Outer Rim, much less to a tiny moon?”

“Yavin 4 is where Poe was born. His father still lives there. Poe’s going back home for a while, and you and Finn are going with him.”

Yavin 4. Of course. Poe had talked about his home constantly, even in the short amount of time that Rey had known him. Warm and rainy, and full of plants and green things that Poe described with a gleam in his eyes. Rey had an idea in her mind of what it must be like there, and the thought of being able to actually visit Yavin 4 made her more than a little bit excited.

“There’s a Force Tree on the ranch where Poe grew up. You’ll be able to draw strength from it. Finn, and Poe too.”

The Force Tree. Luke had told Rey about it before. The tree that grew from a cutting from the tree at the first Jedi Temple in Coruscant. It sounded beautiful, and Rey _did_ want to explore the forests of Yavin.

“Okay. I’m going to want to take the Falcon, though. You’re going to copilot, right?”

“Of course, although Poe might try and take the controls. He’s always wanted to fly the Falcon, or at least that’s the rumor that’s been going around for years.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

In the end, Luke didn’t come with the trio to the Yavin system. He met some opposition from Rey, who had insisted that he come along if he expected her to continue with her Jedi training. Luke claimed this was the “solo journey” of her Jedi training, and she would have to rely on the Force to guide her to what she needed to learn.

Rey would reserve judgement on the validity of Luke’s claims. Finn, on the other hand, he didn’t even have to be persuaded to go on a trip to a new system.

The house was exactly the same as Poe remembered it. The trees were taller, and the garden out back seemed to have grown two or three times its size, but everything else seemed to have crawled straight out of Poe’s memory banks. The Force tree in the backyard, the winding porch, and the pond at the far end of the property were all so beautiful to Poe it took his breath away to see it again.

“This is where I grew up. This is my home.” The look on Poe’s face could only be described as luminous. His face split in a dazzling grin, and he took off running up the trail towards the house, not looking back to see if Rey and Finn were close behind him.

Inside, there was fresh food in the cooler, and so much of it that it was hard to believe that Kes _didn’t_ know that there was a ragtag pack of Resistance fighters coming to visit. There was milk, eggs, and real meat for breakfast. There were so many berries and fruits in bowls that Rey didn’t even know what half of them were called, although she was certain she would find out soon.

 “I don’t understand. General Organa and Master Luke both said Dad was expecting us. He even stocked up on food. I don’t know why he’s not here.” Poe forced a smile. “I'm sure he'll be back soon. You wanna see the rest of the house?”

The great room, which might have been a bit of a stretch to call it that, was a mix of overstuffed chairs surrounding an old but comfortable sofa. Packed bookshelves lined one wall, and the other wall held a holoscreen that was at least a decade old. Handmade quilts and woven blankets draped over the backs of the chairs, and little signs of Kes were everywhere, in the dog eared novel on the floor by the armchair, the reading glasses, or the half empty mug of tea on the stand next to the door.

Finn stood in front of a display of photographs on the far wall. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Poe came up behind him and put his hand on his shoulder. “That’s me. Goofy lookin’, huh? Those are my parents, right there.” He laughed, then looked sad suddenly. “I think I told you once, my parents were both fighters in the Rebellion against the Empire. My mom was a pilot. The best damn pilot in the Rebellion.” He pressed a button on the holo projector on the mini shelf in front of them. “That’s my mom and dad after the Battle of Endor.”

Finn breathed. “They look so happy.” _In love,_ he thought.

“They just defeated the Empire. Of course they were happy.” Poe pressed the button again and the holo disappeared.

“I can’t remember what my parents were like. I mean, I suppose I had them once.”

Poe’s face looked stricken. “I sometimes forget, Finn. I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s okay. I don’t remember. I think it’s probably better that I don’t remember, sometimes. If I had memories from that far back, then I think it would hurt more.” Finn swallowed. “Doesn’t it hurt sometimes, when you remember your mother?”

The look that passed Poe’s face filled Finn with immediate regret. Maybe he shouldn’t have brought up his mother. “Yeah, buddy. Sometimes. I was a little kid when she passed. But mostly I just remember how beautiful she was. She was just, I don’t know. Luminous. Dad used to joke it was the Force tree in the backyard. But I just think it was because she was perfect.”

 

* * *

 

 

The house didn't feel the same without his father's presence. Besides, it had been too long since Poe had been in the sticky, oppressive Yavin 4 atmosphere for him not to try to relax outdoors and nearly get eaten alive by insects.

The sound of a rickety old speeder roused Poe from where he was sprawled out on the porch. It had to be his father returning. No one else would be this far out in the forest. Poe sat up and stretched his legs out, ready to go greet him.

“Poe, is that you?” Kes hauled several large fabric sacks behind his shoulders as he exited the speeder and jingled his keys.

“It’s me, dad. I’m back.” Poe stood on the rickety steps, leaning on the porch frame nervously.

“Well, hell, son. Grab one of these bags and help your old man into the house. It’s been too long, you know. Missed you around here.” He held out a bag to Poe. “Get inside where I can see you.”

The two men stepped through the door frame into the kitchen, the dull thud of the two heavy bags on the floor louder than they both intended. Poe squared his shoulders and tipped his chin forward, a small smile fighting to break over his face. Kes was almost Poe’s height, if not a little bit taller. He smiled at how Poe was almost standing at attention in front of him, and looked Poe over head to toe.

“Your hair is longer.”

“I’ve been told.”

“The beard is new. It’s different, but I think it suits you.”

“Believe it or not, I’ve been told that too.”

Kes reached out and cupped Poe’s face with both hands. His touch was almost an electric shock and Poe sucked in a breath as his father’s fingers pulled at a curl of his hair, tugged it taut and made a show of examining it. “You’re going grey.”

Poe threw back his head and laughed. “You know, that’s actually one of my selling points, Dad.”

Kes traced his fingers along lines radiating out from the corners of his son's eyes. “You look so tired though, Poe.”

“I haven’t been sleeping well. Not since, well, a while.” Poe backpedaled. He just couldn’t jump right in and tell his father about how he had let himself get captured, then gave up a mindful of Resistance secrets. All at the hands of his childhood friend, no less. He was too tired, too burnt out. Honestly? He could barely look his father in the eyes right now without feeling like he was going to fall apart.

“I know. You’ve seen some shit, huh.” Kes patted Poe’s cheek and let go abruptly. “You’re home now, though. You brought some friends with you? Are they here right now?"

Poe nodded. "They're here, but they were pretty tired. They're upstairs, napping. I told them you'd probably be back later and they could meet you then." Poe hesitated. "Finn, well, Finn saved my life. And Finn wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for Rey. She practically dragged him off Starkiller Base." Poe stopped, aware of how much he was leaving out of the story. "That sounds crazy. It's a long story. A long couple of stories, actually."

Kes grinned. "We have all day, and the entire night too."

 

* * *

 

 

Poe had talked with his father for what seemed like hours, although it could have been the building anxiety of reliving the worst segments of the last few months to his father that made the time seem to drag. He had kept yawning, and Kes had finally insisted that Poe head upstairs and try to take a nap too.

Poe didn't put up much of a fight.

He awoke after his mid-day nap, and scratched idly at his jaw. He grimaced at the rough, itchy texture of his beard. The growth seemed longer than a couple days’ worth, and he was filled with an immediate urge to shave it off. The greys were more pronounced in his beard, and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t self-conscious about it.

He felt tired and old, and his reflection in the mirror just served to validate his self-consciousness. Finn and Rey’s boundless energy made him feel even more ancient by comparison. He felt like a shrunken fossil next to their luminous youth.

“I could give you a shave, if you want.” Poe jerked the rest of the way awake, startled by Rey’s sudden presence in his room. She caught the look of bewildered surprise on Poe’s face and quickly sputtered out, “If you don’t want me to, it’s okay. I just used to barber for extra quarter credits in the market sometimes. I was pretty good at it.”

Poe’s lips curved in a crooked smile. A shave. By Rey. It didn’t sound bad, that’s for sure.

“How’d you know I was thinking about shaving off my beard?”

“Well, you’re sitting there stroking your beard with a look of disgust on your face.” Rey crossed the tiny space and sat on the edge of the bed across from Poe.

“Okay, you’ve got me there. A shave, yeah, that sounds nice.”

Rey clasped her hands together in what Poe would have called a little too much excitement. “Oooh, let me just go find some stuff to set up. Don’t go anywhere. I’ll be right back.”

Rey bounded off and returned in just a few minutes with supplies under her arms and in both hands. A basin of warm water, cloths, a straight razor and a container of shaving cream. She placed a cloth in the bowl of water and rung it out. She placed the cloth, warm and soothing, on his face before stripping it away. Poe closed his eyes, and felt Rey’s fingers gently massage lather over his cheeks, under his jaw and neck. “Just tilt your head for me, okay?”

Poe obeyed silently, feeling the swift, careful strokes of Rey’s hand. The rasp of hair against the razor echoed sharply in the small room. Rey rinsed the blade in a bowl of warm water after every drag of the razor across Poe’s face. “When I did this on Jakku, I didn’t have water to rinse with, or soap even. This is much easier.” Poe opened his eyes to see Rey smiling. “Some of those bounty hunters and smugglers who wanted a shave were a little less accommodating than you, I have to say.” She worked silently, every so often stopping to adjust and prompting Poe to tilt the other way. His jawline was sharp, skin taut and young underneath the thick scruff.

Rey wielded the blade with extra care around Poe’s chin and the difficult spots on his neck. He didn’t move in the slightest, except to open his eyes to watch her face as she finished. She was so still, so focused in her movements. Poe felt the gentle brush of Rey’s arm against his as she worked around him, efficiently but carefully.

Poe exhaled sharply, unaware that he had been holding his breath for that long. He felt a rush of tension spill out on the exhale. He glanced quickly at his hands, which were awkwardly balanced on top of his knees like he had no idea what to do with them.

Finally Rey produced a towel to wipe away the last traces of shaving cream that she had left behind across Poe’s face. “All done. I don’t think I missed any.” She shook a tiny bit of lotion into the palm of her hand for Poe’s face. “There. Perfect.” She worked the lotion into the skin until it had absorbed, then sat back on her heels on the bed, tilting her head sideways, lips turned upward in a crooked half-smile.

“I say you clean up just fine, Commander Dameron.”

“Thanks for helping me look less like an old man,” Poe caught his reflection in the mirror on top of his dresser. She had even trimmed his sideburns, and made them a little bit longer than usual. He liked it, it was different anyway. His hair was still a wild mass of grown-out curls that he was constantly pushing out of his eyes.

“You don’t look like an old man, Poe.” Rey smacked him on the arm with a pillow that was within reach. “I liked the beard, actually. But I like this too.” She delicately reached out, almost inquisitively, and ran her fingertips along the curve of Poe’s jaw. “So smooth.”

Poe felt his cheeks turn bright pink. “Yeah, you did a good job. I gotta say, for a second, I was worried. I guess I should have had more faith in someone who can handle a lightsaber like Finn says you can.”

Rey’s hands cupped Poe’s face. Poe was suddenly aware of how close the two of them were, and his eyes closed dreamily. It felt _so_ good. She was just so calming to be around. He leaned in, and warmth enveloped him as he felt Rey’s breath on his face, smelling of cinnamon.

The steps suddenly creaked and Poe nearly jumped out of his skin. He jerked backwards at the same time that Rey did. It was Finn, had to be. His dad knew where to step to avoid the creaks and noises. Finn would have no idea.

Sure enough, Finn stuck his head around the doorframe, a huge grin on his face. “Hey, you guys hungry? I thought we could go eat...” He stopped, then cocked his head to one side. He motioned around his face with his hand, brows furrowed. “Your beard. You got rid of it.”

“Yeah, thought it was time. It was getting itchy and annoying. I can always grow it back if I want.”

“Huh. Anyway. I was going to find something to eat if you want to come with me. You haven’t eaten yet, have you?”

Rey and Poe shook their heads and hopped off the bed, following Finn to the tiny kitchen. Kes was sitting at the table, cup of tea at his elbow, book open in his hand. He motioned to a platter on the table, a fresh baked berry tart. "You must be Rey and Finn. Poe was just telling me all about you. It's great to meet you." 

Poe was definitely home.

 

 


End file.
